Don't Speak
by NorixBlack
Summary: UA Regulus Black va, como todos los años, a pasar el Fin de Año a casa de los Potter. Pero esta vez sera diferente ya que lo dejaran a solas con Harry. SLASH RBHP


**Esta historia esta dedicada a Aykasha-peke, feliz año nuevo nena! Espero que disfrutes tu regalo! Tkm**

**Esto es SLASH, si no te gusta no entres, si te gusta: bienvenido!**

**La canción es: "When you said nothing at all" de Ronan Keating.**

** Don't Speak**

Regulus Black, plantado en medio de la calle observaba la carretera por la que no paraban de pasar coches y más coches, pero ninguno de ellos era el que le interesaba.

¡Maldita sea¡Iban a llegar tarde... de nuevo!

Su hermano había quedado en ir a recogerlo para luego ir juntos a la tradicional cena de los Potter. En circunstancias normales habría ido él mismo en su propio coche pero la semana pasada en una carrera callejera lo había estampado contra una valla publicitaria.

Rió al imaginarse la cara de su madre si descubriese el verdadero motivo por el que su nuevo coche había acabado en el desguace, haciéndole compañía a los cinco anteriores.

Toda su familia, excepto él mismo, su hermano Sirius y alguna prima suelta, era de un pijo que rozaba el snobismo. El primero en rebelarse había sido Sirius, y él lo había seguido años después. Dejó de lado sus títulos, sus propiedades y su futura herencia para vivir la vida tal y como él la quería, no metido en la jaula de cristal que sus padres le habían construido. Quería buscar su propio camino, aprender a levantarse tras caerse... Quería ser libre.

Con su hermano y unos amigos de éste, habían levantado una pequeña empresa que había crecido a grandes pasos convirtiéndose en una de las grandes multinacionales del país. Como consecuencia su familia los había aceptado de nuevo creyendo ingenuamente que en poco tiempo pasaría a formar parte del Imperio Black.

Y la causa de que ahora mismo estuviera plantado en la acera muerto de frío era que desde hacía unos años, ahora tenía veintiuno, iba a casa de los Potter en Nochevieja.

Lily, la encantadora "furia del Infierno" con la que se había casado James, el mejor amigo de su hermano y sospechaba antiguo amante de este, organizaba siempre una magnífica cena para unos pocos amigos de la familia, y como siempre ellos llegarían tarde.

Regulus resopló y le dio una patada a la lata vacía de un refresco de moda.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Sirius?

La ensordecedora voz de un hombre gritando su nombre a pleno pulmón hizo que levantara la cabeza para mirar de nuevo hacia la carretera.

Ahí estaba, el primogénito de los Black subido a una increíble Harley negra y plateada. El casco ocultaba sus hermosos rasgos dejando entrever solo un flequillo negro azulado y unos risueños ojos grises, idénticos a los suyos

.-¿Qué hay, Reg? –preguntó Sirius cuando se subió detrás suya en la moto.

.-¿Por qué has venido en la Harley¿Dónde vamos a meter a Remus?

.-Moony ya va directamente¿te crees que soy idiota?

.-No me hagas contestar a eso –replicó el más joven con una sonrisa, aceptando el casco que el otro le pasaba.

Remus Lupin era el tercer y último de los merodeadores. Los tres amigos se habían conocido en el instituto y desde aquella se habían vuelto inseparables. Conquistadores por naturaleza se llegaron a autobautizar con nuevos nombres:

James era Prongs, el ciervo, desconocía el origen del nombre pero malas lenguas decían que era porque una chica le había engañado, lo cual era ridículo porque para dejar a Potter había que ser ciego o estúpido, o las dos cosas.

Su hermano era Padfoot, el perro, aquel que localizaba una presa, la perseguía hasta cazarla y una vez la conseguía se cansaba y se iba en busca de nuevos retos.

Y por último Remus era Moony, el tranquilo merodeador que por la noche se transformaba en lobo para disfrutar de sus afortunadas "víctimas".

Regulus dejó escapar una risa que se llevó el viento al pensar en Remus y en Sirius. Sabía, porque el mismo Sirius se lo había contado, que llevaban acostándose juntos desde sus años de estudiante pero que los dos eran tan inseguros que no se atrevían a comprometerse seriamente. Se habían incluso llegado a comprar un perro, el inmenso Snuffles, pero no se decidían a vivir juntos.

Esa misma noche en la que se habían rebelado los más íntimos secretos de los dos hermanos, Regulus confesó entra tartamudeos estar enamorado de Harry, el hijo de los Potter y ahijado de Sirius. La temida reacción de su hermano nunca llegó ya que en vez de eso le había saltado encima gritando:

.-¡Por fin te das cuenta!

Lily y James, al igual que sus propios padres habían tenido a Harry (y a Sirius) de muy jóvenes lo que lo que había dado al matrimonio Black la oportunidad de un segundo hijo que, desgraciadamente para ellos siguió los pasos del mayor y deshechó su titulo como heredero.

Lily y James en cambio no habían podido tener más hijos por culpa de una extraña gripe que había dejado a la pelirroja infértil cuando Harry solo contaba un año.

.-¡Reg, espabila que ya hemos llegado!

La casa de los Potter estaba a las afueras de Londres, en un tranquilo y bonito barrio residencial que recibía el curioso nombre de Godric's Hollow.

Las risas se escuchaban desde fuera, el pequeño jardín de la entrada estaba decorado con motivos navideños y un pequeño árbol similar a un abeto se veía rodeado de parpadeantes lucecitas de colores.

.-¡FUERA DE MI COCINA!

Los dos Black soltaron una risotada.

.-La dulce Lily... sigue igual que siempre ¿eh?

Pero su hermano pequeño no rió, estaba muy nervioso por ver a Harry de nuevo. Sirius notó su impaciencia y pasándole un brazo por los hombros dijo dulcemente:

.-¿Entramos?

.-¡VOSOTROS DOS... –tronó la misma voz de antes. Lily Potter estaba ante ellos en la puerta de entrada blandiendo un gran cucharón con una furiosa mirada, luego sus rasgos se suavizaron y con una deslumbrante sonrisa añadió- ...TARDASTEIS MUCHO! Me alegro de veros, chicos -abrió los brazos para que la abrazaran y mientras los conducía dentro de la casa llamó a los demás.

Lily era una mujer relativamente joven, de piel de porcelana pinteada de alguna que otra peca y una gran cabellera rojo oscuro. Sus ojos, de un verde esmeralda brillaban siempre, tanto divertidos como ahora o cuando gastaba una broma o enfadados, cuando se la gastaban a ella.

James y Remus aparecieron desde el comedor bromeando.

.-¡Hey! Por fin, no sabéis el banquete que hemos preparado... -saludó el marido de la pelirroja abrazando a su mejor amigo.

.-Ejem, ejem –carraspeó la ojiverde alzando el temible cucharón.

.-Prongsy quería decir el excelente banquete que nuestra querida Lily ha preparado –corrigió Remus con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y saludando también a los recién llegados.

La pelirroja, harta de tanta pelotonería dio una palmada al aire y anunció que la comida estaba lista.

.-¡Harry baja! –vociferó Sirius desde las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios.

.-¡Cielo¡A cenar! –ayudó James- Bueno, vamos yendo que conociendo al enano éste nos quedamos aquí hasta las uvas.

.-¡Digno hijo de su padre! –soltaron a coro los otros dos merodeadores escabulléndose por el pasillo por el que habían aparecido antes James y Remus.

Lily calló la inminente réplica de su marido con un beso y luego siguió a los otros al comedor cogida de su mano, dejando al menor de los Black sólo en el recibidor jugueteando con el casco, presa de unos nervios que no hacían sino aumentar.

.-¡Regulus! –la voz sorprendida de Harry lo sobresaltó. El muchacho tenía una mano en cada barandilla de las escaleras y se balanceaba sobre ellas.

Harry Potter era un joven atractivo de diecisiete años, atlético y gran jugador de fútbol, de pelo negro azabache y hechizantes ojos verdes.

.-¡Hola chaval! Feliz...

.-¿Nochevieja? –terminó el menor con una sonrisa.

.-Lo que sea –Harry dio un salto y se tiró encima de Reg, propiciándole un caluroso abrazo.

.-¡Te echaba de menos! Me sentía solo entre tanto viejo –rió el pequeño acentuando su sonrisa.

Black rió también.

.-¿Y Ron y Hermione¿Este año no vienen?

Harry puso una cara extraña antes de volver a reír de nuevo.

.-Han conseguido escaquearse de sus familias, y de todo tipo de cenas o compromisos y se han fugado a no se donde.

Las voces de sus padres, hermano, padrino y amigos les hicieron recordar que seguían plantados en el recibidor mientras los demás desfrutaban de diferentes y deliciosos manjares.

.-¡QUITALE EL CUCHILLO, JAMES¡QUE YA SABEMOS COMO REPARTE LOS TROZOS SIRIUS!

.-¡TODO PARA MI!

.-¡PADFOOT!

Regulus lanzó su abrigo por los aires y cogiendo a Harry de un brazo salieron corriendo hacia el origen de los gritos.

_**& & &**_

Después de la cena, que pasó rápida entre risas, bromas y una casi una guerra de comida, los tres invitados y los anfitriones pasaron al comedor, donde tomarían las uvas para celebrar el inicio del año.

En la sala destacaba un gran árbol de navidad del que colgaban adornos rojos y dorados, los presentes se acomodaron a su alrededor y cogieron cada uno sus doce uvas, una por cada campanada.

El gran reloj de pared comenzó a sonar y todos empezaron a intentar tragarse las pequeñas frutas al son de las campanadas. Regulus mientras tanto, ajeno al reloj, que no le importaba lo más mínimo, disfrutaba de la visión de Harry introduciendo cada cortos intervalos las uvas en su boca. El moreno se veía cada vez más acalorado hasta que por fin se atragantó, dándole al mayor la excusa perfecta para acercarse a él.

Palmeó con fuerza no exenta de delicadeza la espalda del ojiverde hasta que éste escupió la pepita con la que se había atragantado. Sonrojado, sonrió a su salvador.

.-Gracias, Reg.

Los demás no les prestaban atención, seguían atentos a las últimas campanadas y Regulus se encontró mirando con deseo esos sonrosados labios que sonreían solo para él. Ansió besarlos, morderlos, succionarlos... Pero entonces algo los interrumpió.

.-¡FELIZ AÑO CARIÑO! –Remus había besado con tanta fuerza a Sirius, que éste había caído hacia atrás empujando a Harry contra Regulus. Éste, por acto reflejo lo abrazó a su cuerpo para impedirle caer, quedando los dos muy, pero muy juntos.

Harry jadeó.

Regulus lo deseó aún más.

Y Sirius unió sus cabezas con el grito de:

.-¡Para comenzar bien el año hay que dar un buen beso al que tienes al lado!

Los suaves labios de Harry, dulces por el turrón que había tomado, se unieron momentáneamente a los de Regulus que no podía creer lo que le había echo su hermano. No sabía si pegarle o darle las gracias... pero eso ya lo pensaría más tarde, ahora tenía que disfrutar ese momento para luego, en la soledad de su habitación, poder recordarlo.

Se separaron segundos después completamente sonrojados. Black no se atrevía a ver a Harry a los ojos por temor a su rechazo por lo que prefirió centrar su atención en Sirius y mandarle una mirada asesina, a lo que el respondió sacándole la lengua. Harry, sonrojado también sonrió tímidamente a su padre que lo observaba atentamente.

Moony se acercó a los jóvenes con una copa de champagne en cada mano y le dio una a cada uno, incitándoles a entablar de nuevo una conversación agradable.

.-¿Y que tal en el instituto, Harry¿Muchos problemas con Snape? –empezó Regulus para instantes después patearse mentalmente. ¿Por qué cuando no se sabía que decir se sacaba el tema de los estudios? Parecía imbécil.

Pero Potter, contento por estar de nuevo en terreno conocido y no en ese mar de confusas sensaciones que su amigo le había provocado al besarlo, chascó la lengua y esbozó una media sonrisa.

.-Me sigue odiando como siempre. ¿Por qué coño el puto profesor que me tiene más manía tiene que dar la asignatura que peor se me da¡Odio química¿Por qué tiene que existir? –se quejó el ojiverde dando un largo trago a su copa, hasta dejarla casi vacía.

.-Recuerdo que cuando yo fui al instituto las bromas de los merodeadores a Snape ya eran una leyenda. Incluso los alumnos mayores me paraban por los pasillos para preguntarme si tal o cual historia era cierta o no –se burló Regulus, intentando poner de mejor humor al pequeño.

Lo consiguió, Harry se echó a reír.

.-¡Pues por eso mismo, cada vez que alguien recuerda alguna de las bromas Snape vuelve a ponerme un negativo, y si por esas fechas hay un examen el cero ya está asegurado!

El ojigris rió ante la indignación del vástago de los Potter que agitaba furiosamente su copa vacía hasta que finalmente salió disparada y se estrelló contra la pared, desperdigando pequeños cristales en todas direcciones.

Harry se llevó una mano a la boca, asustado, y Regulus se encogió sobre si mismo, esperando oír los gritos de Lily de un momento a otro.

Al ver que los segundos trascurrían y no se oía nada se atrevieron a mirar alrededor.

No había nadie. Los habían dejado solos.

Harry se levantó como una flecha y empezó a recoger los cristales a toda velocidad y solo cuando todo hubo quedado limpio se digno a mostrarse preocupado.

.-¡MAMÁ!

.-¡Ahora bajamos cielo! Espero que no hayas roto nada -contestó la señora Potter desde el piso superior.

Los dos morenos se encogieron de hombros y se aproximaron a las escaleras para esperar a los adultos.

El primero en bajar fue Lupin, seguido de James y Sirius. Los tres iban de esmoquin, pero el de Sirius destacaba sobre el de los otros dos ya que era completamente blanco.

Regulus, que aunque ya había pasado la adolescencia seguía con las hormonas alborotadas recorrió de arriba abajo los cuerpos de los tres hombres, mirándolos libidinosamente.

.-¡Yo también quiero salir! –protestó Harry.

Pero ningún merodeador llegó a contestar ya que Lily escogió ese momento para aparecer. Estaba deslumbrante, con un vestido negro escotado que resaltaba su figura y el pelo peinado en un semi recogido del que escapaban pequeños mechones.

.-No apto para menores –dijo James tapándole los ojos a su hijo mientras observaba embobado a su esposa.

.-Porque eres la madre de mi ahijado que si no... –saludó Padfoot galantemente mientras depositaba un beso en la mano de la pelirroja.

Los demás rieron, incluido la aludida, que estaba acostumbrada a las bromas de Sirius.

.-Venga vamos, que acabaremos llegando tarde –apuró Remus que se retocaba el pelo mirándose en el espejo de la entrada.

Los adultos cogieron sus abrigos y se dirigieron a la puerta ante la mirada pasmada de Regulus y Harry, que no cabían en si de indignación.

.-¡Quietos ahí! –bramó el ojiverde- ¡Nosotros también vamos!

.-Aún no eres mayor de edad, el próximo año si quieres ya sales –se despidió Lily con una tierna mirada.

.-Yo soy mayor de edad –recalcó Reg enfadado.

.-Pero no dejarás al niño solo ¿verdad que no hermanito? –Sirius le guiño un ojo a Regulus y después se internó en la nevada junto a los demás.

El heredero de los Potter cerró la puerta de un portazo y luego miró apenado a su acompañante.

.-Siento que por mi culpa te hayas tenido que quedar. Lo lamento...

Black miró con cariño al joven y con delicadeza le alzó la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran.

.-No te preocupes, ya iremos otro año.

_Pero quien sabe si esta será mi única oportunidad de tenerte solo para mi._

Harry reprimió una sonrisa.

.-¿Quieres una cerveza? Ya que nos vamos a aburrir hagámoslo bien ¿no?

_¡Claro que si¡Hagámoslo¡No¡Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate, o se dará cuenta!_

_**& & &**_

Harry miró el reloj, las dos y media, aún quedaba mucha noche por delante, y ellos seguían ahí plantados, aburridos como ostras. Hizo zapping con el mando a distancia¿Por qué la programación de Nochevieja tenía que ser tan sumamente aburrida¿Nadie pensaba en los pobres pringaos que se quedaban en casa? Cambió y cambió hasta que finalmente lo dejó en un canal de música: _The Weird Sisters_ tocaban con fuerza esa noche.

Regulus estaba harto, harto de su cobardía. De esta noche no pasaba, iba a empezar el año con la verdad por delante, contándole a Harry sus sentimientos hacia él. Se levantó de un salto y se puso frente al ojiverde, que tarareaba ausentemente la lenta canción que sonaba en la tele.

El joven lo miró interrogativamente, con tal inocencia pintada en el rostro que desestabilizó al veinteañero y decidió que ya se lo diría más tarde.

.-¿Qu..quieres bailar? –preguntó ofreciéndole la mano. No era una declaración pero era mejor que nada.

La pregunta descolocó a Harry, que para nada se esperaba algo así. Los colores subieron rápidamente a su cara pero Reg no les prestó atención, tiró del pequeño y lo abrazó por la cintura, pegándolo mucho a él.

Viéndose incapaz de hacer otra cosa, Harry pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero y sonrió tímidamente.

La canción continuaba, y los dos amigos, ya completamente amoldados al cuerpo del otro bailaban al son de la música.

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me (la sonrisa de tu cara me dice que me necesitas)__  
_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me (La sinceridad de tus ojos dice que nunca me dejaras)_

Regulus observó las ardientes esmeraldas de la persona que despertaba todos sus deseos, todo su amor y animado por letra de la canción acercó un poco más su rostro al de Harry, lentamente, dándole la posibilidad de separarse si quería. Pero Harry no lo hizo, al contrario, ensanchó su sonrisa y arrimando más sus cuerpos, lo besó.

Los labios se acariciaron con ternura, conociéndose, probándose, pero los dos amantes necesitaban de más, y la urgente lengua del ojigris se deslizó entre su boca, ejerciendo una leve presión sobre los labios del otro moreno, que juguetón le permitió el paso para después morderle ligeramente. Regulus protestó y al hacerlo la lengua de Harry se introdujo en su boca, explorando cada rincón que encontraba, deslizándose entre los dientes y enroscándose en la de su compañero.

Demandantes, sus cuerpos exigían más. El mayor metió la mano por debajo de la camisa de su amado acariciando el firme sin dejar un segundo de besar esos preciados labios, que le transmitían serenidad, deseo e incluso amor.

_You say it best, (dices lo mejor)_

_when you say nothing at all (cuando no dices nada)_

Harry bajó sus manos hasta el trasero del hermano de su padrino, masajeando salvajemente sus nalgas mientras torturaba sus labios a pequeños mordiscos.

.-Vamos... a mmmm...mi cuarto... –jadeó en el oído de su amante mientras éste le lamía el cuello.

Expectantes fueron sacándose la ropa, con cuidado de que ninguna prenda cayera en el pasillo y fuera recogida por alguno de los adultos cuando volviesen, si es que lo hacían.

La camisa de Harry, que ya había sido desabotonada antes cayó al suelo olvidada, y la de Regulus no tardó en unírsele.

Potter apreció la fuerte musculatura de su compañero, parecía el David de Miguel Angel, la piel nívea rivalizaba casi con el blanco mármol de la famosa escultura. El pecho que carecía totalmente de vello alguno desató los más profundos deseos del joven, que se sentía algo intimidado ante la experiencia y el perfecto cuerpo de su amante.

Regulus, sospechando la causa de la repentina inseguridad de Harry lo miró a los ojos y susurró:

.-Eres increíble ¿sabes? Único –El ojiverde se animó y unió sus labios a los del mayor.

Harry se separó de repente y con lentos pasos se acercó a la cama, en la que se sentó. En ningún momento apartó la mirada de los plateados ojos del moreno, que se excitó ante la iniciativa del joven. Comprendiendo sus intenciones se aproximó a él y con elegancia se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

.-¿Peso?

Potter se tumbó sobre el mullido colchón y cogiendo a Black de la hebilla del pantalón lo tumbó sobre él.

Regulus se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, acercó su boca a los sonrosados pezones del menor y los lamió y succionó hasta que estuvieron duros y firmes, sus manos mientras tantos jugueteaban con la cremallera de los pantalones y una vez la hubo bajado por completo intento quitárselos.

Harry rió y alzó las caderas para facilitarle la tarea a su amante. Acarició con ternura su rostro, delineando sus ojos, sus cejas sus labios... Regulus abrió la boca y absorbió levemente el dedo, provocándole cosquillas. Deslizó el dedo por el cuello y el pecho desnudo y se detuvo un segundo en el ombligo para luego continuar descendiendo hacia el botón del pantalón.

Desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón y luego, apoyando sus manos en las nalgas del ojigris acercó el pantalón a la boca para proceder a desabrocharlo con los dientes. Reg rió, pensando que no lo lograría, pero al notar como alguien esparcía húmedos besos por sus boxers se le cortó la risa de golpe para pasar a ser gemidos de placer.

Harry bajó también los boxers, de un azul eléctrico y acarició el erecto miembro de Black que mantenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que dejarse hacer.

El ojiverde introdujo el duro órgano en su boca y succionó, empezó a moverse marcando un rápido compás mientras acariciaba y de vez en cuando pellizcaba los testículos del hombre, que suspiraba, gemía y gritaba de placer. Cada vez que llegaba a la punta succionaba levemente, arrancando roncos sonidos de la garganta de Regulus, sonidos que no eran otros que su nombre repetido una y mil veces.

Finalmente Black se vino en la misma boca de Harry, que no hizo nada para apartarse y se tragó la blancuzca sustancia entera. Regulus cayó agotado sobre su amante.

.-¿Te...gustó? –preguntó Potter, de nuevo inseguro.

No hizo falta respuesta, solo lo beso lento y profundamente, probándose a si mismo mientras su mano se cerraba entornó a la olvidada erección de menor.

El beso se intensificó y demandó al poco tiempo, el preciado oxígeno.

Los dos jóvenes estaban ya completamente desnudos y sus erecciones se rozaban emitiendo descargas de electricidad.

.-¿Estás seguro, Harry? Se que nunca lo has hecho con un hombre y...

.-Shhh... calla Reg, no imaginas la de veces que soñado con esto –susurró el ojiverde dentro del beso.

El corazón de Black comenzó a latir más rápido¡Harry lo correspondía¡No era solo por la pasión del momento!

Sin hacerse esperar mas llevó dos dedos a la boca de Harry, y éste los lamió con avidez. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente húmedos los dirigió a la entrada del ojiverde y con cuidado los introdujo dentro. Empezó a hacer círculos para intentar dilatar el pasaje y cuando consideró que ya era suficiente introdujo el tercero. La cara de Harry había dejado de estar contorsionada, por el dolor y la incomodidad para volver a estar relajada y tranquila. Por la frente se resbalaban gotas de sudor, que humedecían el flequillo haciéndolo parecer aún más sexy.

Regulus sacó los dedos y acercó su miembro a la entrada que había dilatado previamente. Las piernas de Harry se alzaron sobre los hombros de su amante, facilitándole el trabajo. Con lentitud se introdujo poco a poco y una vez estuvo completamente dentro esperó un poco a que Harry se acostumbrara.

Los embistes no tardaron en comenzar, Harry había cogido rápidamente el ritmo y se movían a la vez. Regulus buscaba los puntos que más placer le provocaban pero también preocupándose por el otro moreno y su disfrute. Llevó su mano a la dura erección de Harry y empezó a moverla al tiempo que entraba y salía del joven cuerpo que estaba poseyendo.

Harry gritó su nombre y jadeó cuando se vino, y Reg excitado por los últimos gemidos que pronunció el vástago de los Potter aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que llegó también a un increíble orgasmo.

Regulus cayó por segunda vez esa noche extenuado sobre el sudoroso cuerpo de Harry que lo abrazó para que no se separara de él. El mayor se colocó a su lado y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir un solo ratito en tan grata compañía.

**_& & &_**

La mañana lo descubrió abrazado a Harry y tapado con un montón de mantas que lo estaban achicharrando. Se las sacó de un tirón, pero al instante se arrepintió, fuera del calor de las sábanas hacía muchísimo frió. Recogió las mantas del suelo, y de paso una nota que había dejado alguien en la mesilla.

_Queridos Regulus y Harry:_

_No habrás hecho daño a mi hijo ¿no?_ -Ese había sido James, su letra era inconfundible. La frase estaba tachada varias veces.

_¡Así se hace campeones!_ -Sirius seguro¿quien si no el diría eso? Tachado también.

_Irresponsables_ -valla, esa era Lily- _Con este frió ¿y se os ocurre dormir desnudos y sin taparos?_ -También eso estaba tachado

Finalmente la última frase, escrita con la letra pulcra y clara de Remus, y sobretodo sin tachar era:

_Feliz Año nuevo_

Regulus volvió a sonreír y atrajo más a su amante hacia su cuerpo. Besó su negro cabello y murmuró:

.-Te quiero, Harry –el joven ojiverde se removió y medio adormilado contestó:

.-Y yo también, Reg.

** FIN**


End file.
